Vacation spn
by S.S.McGee
Summary: Sam decides that they need a vacation... MxM
1. Chapter 1

After the apocalypse ended and Gabriel was brought back, Sam decided that the four of them -Sam, Gabriel, Castiel and Dean- needed a vacation. And after a bit of prodding, Dean had agreed, and that's how the Winchesters and their angels find themselves in a nice-ish motel room in the lovely city of Huntington, West Virginia.

After they get their room, they do the usual. Put salt under the door and windows, draw a devil's trap in front of the door under the mat covering the only bit of linoleum in the main section of the shared room. When they finished proofing, some habits you just can't break, they head down to the Waffle House they passed on the way in.

That's what's great about a Waffle House. They're open. All. The. Time. Even at 11:04pm. It's fantastic.

Dean ordered the sausage, egg, and cheese breakfast wrap with a side of gravy and a coffee, while Sam ordered a shortstack with a side of bacon and a coffee. The smaller man who took their orders discreetly winked at Sam, who blushed and looked down quickly, making Dean laugh -very hard, I might add. Sam kicked him under the table.

Just about then, Gabriel decided to show up and slide into the booth next to Sam, having him scoot to make room for him.

"Sup, Sammy," he said sliding his hand over Sam's thigh under the table, watching the blush spread up his neck.

"Dean," by way of greeting him.

"Hey, Gabe," Sam says bumping Gabriel with his knee.

"Gabriel," Dean greets him grumpily. They only tolerate each other for Sam's sake, and he's lucky for that.

When the guy who winked at Sam returns with a tray full of their food and coffee, his smile fades a bit when he sees the closeness of the newcomer and Sam, and the hand massaging the inside of Sam's thigh.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" He asks Gabriel politely, his bright smile back in place.

"Uh, how 'bout a coffee?" Gabriel answers, a little snappy.

"Sure, be right up. You boys enjoy," he says, turning his wink on Dean. Now it's Sam's turn to laugh and be kicked.

"That kid irks me," Gabriel says unexpectedly as soon as the kid -his name tag said Trevor- was out of earshot.

"Why? He wasn't winking at you," Dean said still looking a bit peeved.

"'Cause, he was going to try a corny pick-up line on Sam, then, if that didn't work, he was going to turn his 'charm' on you, Dean," he says squeezing Sam's leg almost too hard.

Sam puts his hand over Gabriel's and slowly works it until their fingers are intertwined. Gabriel looks at their hands then raises a brow to Sam, but squeezes his hand anyway.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asks suddenly, breaking their little moment.

"He had to make a stop upstairs, then he'll be joining us." Gabriel answers, turning to face Dean.

"What kind of stop?" He asks fiddling with the salt and pepper shakers.

"Apparently it was a short stop," Gabriel says nodding at something out the window.

Sam and Dean look over to see Cas, trench coat whirling impressively about his legs as he walked to the door of the restaurant.

When Castiel gets to their table, he stands there for a second, just looking at them, before his eyes stray to Dean.

"Uh, hey, Cas," Sam says awkwardly.

"Hello, Sam, Gabriel, Dean," he says looking at each of them in turn.

Dean scoots over in his side of the booth to make just enough room for Cas to sit comfortably beside him, but Sam didn't miss that they both kind of leaned a little toward each other. Apparently, Gabriel didn't miss this bit either, because he smirked, and Sam bumped him with his knee. Gabriel bumped him back with another smirk.

Just then, Trevor shows up with Gabriel's coffee. He looks just a little peeved that their is yet another person seated at this table.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" He asks Castiel, obviously taking note of the closeness between him and Dean.

"I do not require any food substances," Cas answers him, completely oblivious to the hilarity of the situation.

"Um, okay. Holler if you change your mind," Trevor says and stalks off.

"Looks like he's not gettin' laid tonight," Gabriel said grinning smugly.

Dean actually chuckled, and Castiel looked slightly confused. Dean just patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

Gabriel nudges Sam with his elbow and makes a gesture under the table for him to eat so that they could leave Dean and Cas to get their eye-fucking done alone. Sam grins and let's go of Gabriel's hand, but leaving it resting on his thigh. Gabriel smirks a little and rubs his hand up and down Sam's upper thigh. Sam's knee bumps him again.

He quickly finishes his meal, but not quickly enough that Dean would notice that he and Gabriel were about to high tail it outta there. So after drinking the last bits of their coffees, Gabe and Sam get up to leave with excuses of going for a walk.

Dean glares, "What? You guys can't pay your half?!"

"Things to do, Dean-o," Gabriel says chuckling and taking Sam's hand again, ignoring whatever Dean was going to say next.

Once they were outside, Gabriel pulled Sam to the side of the building and shoved him against the wall with a possessive growl. Sam's startled laugh is cut short when Gabriel drags his head down by a hand in his hair into a rough kiss. Sam puts his hands on Gabriel's waist and pulls him closer.

Sam suddenly notices that he's no longer pushed up on a wall, but up against a rather thick tree on the edge of a small clearing. He pulls away just far enough to look at his surroundings. He notices a small quilt with pillows and another blanket folded in a square at the foot of the quilt. He chuckles quietly and pulls Gabriel's face, from where he was kissing his way down Sam's neck, back up to his.

"In a hurry?" Sam whispers in his ear, flicking his tongue on the lobe.

"Nope," Gabriel laughs breathlessly, "We've got time. You just made me wait too damn long to get my hands on you, Sammy." He drags his hands down from where they were tangled in Sam's hair down his neck and over his chest for emphasis.

Sam leans down the rest of the way to press his lips to Gabriel's softly. He slides his hands further down to Gabriel's hips to pick him up so he doesn't have to lean down so far. Sam turns them around so that Gabriel is back against the tree and Sam is leaning against him, pressing their chests together. Gabriel pulls his legs up and wraps them around Sam's waist, tugging him as close as he can.

Sam runs his tongue along his bottom lip, requesting permission to enter. Gabriel opens his lips slightly and then their tongues are battling for dominance. Gabriel's hands tangle themselves into Sam's hair and pulls him hard into the kiss, bruising his lips. Sam doesn't mind, though, because he answers with the same aggression as their kiss deepens.

Sam can feel Gabe's hardness pressed against his stomach as his own member gets to it's fully hard state. Feeling his jeans tighten around his crotch, he groans into Gabriel's mouth.

"Blankets," Gabriel pants against Sam's mouth, pulling back enough to get the one word out.

Sam stumbles his way over to the blankets trying to carry Gabriel and not stop kissing him at the same time. Once he gets there, they're both giggling breathlessly, he kneels down and with one hand bracing his weight on the ground, the other pressed to Gabriel's back, he lays them down, Gabriel on the bottom.

They fumble about with the buttons on each others shirts before Gabriel gives up with a huff, making Sam laugh a little, and snaps away all their clothing except their boxers.

"You better not've lost my boots," Sam says into Gabriel's neck, "I just bought those a couple weeks ago and they're not worn out yet."

"Don't worry, Sammy," Gabriel says chuckling, "I'll get 'em back."

"And my wallet too?" Sam asks.

"Yes, and your wallet too. Can we just get back to-"

Sam cut him off by pressing their crotches together, making them both hiss. The thin fabric of their boxers doing nothing to lessen the feeling of dick-on-dick contact.

Gabriel groans and flips them over so that he's on top, straddling Sam's hips. He presses his ass onto Sam's cock, making him make delicious sounds of ecstasy. Sam tried to thrust back up to maintain the contact, but Gabriel just used his legs and feet to make him stay flat, earning himself a groan of frustration.

Sam's hands were pinned on either side of his head and he was immobilized by the supernaturally strong angel above him. He was loving every second of it. Gabriel knew it too.

He leaned down to kiss the underside of Sam's jaw, making his way down from there. At his nipples, Gabriel stopped and licked and nipped at them, making Sam squirm. He kissed his way down to Sam's navel and licked around the rim before dipping his tongue into it.

He then dragged his tongue down his happy trail until he met the waistband of Sam's boxers. Grinning to himself, he just breathed over where he knew the head of Sam's cock was, letting the warmth ghost over him. He mouthed at the outline of his cock until he knew that Sam couldn't handle it anymore.

He released Sam's hands -only for them to go straight to his shoulders- to tug his boxers off. Sam hissed as the cool air hit his exposed member. Gabriel dragged his tongue up the underside of Sam's dick, then took him to the root in one quick motion. Sam's fingers dug into his shoulders and hair.

Gabriel was doing wonderful and terrible things with his tongue, and Sam just hopes that God had turned a blind eye on this open spot. He was bobbing merrily, twirling his tongue around the head every time he came up, then press his tongue flat along the underside as he went back down. As the head went down his throat, Gabriel would swallow, and it was in no time that Sam was trying to warn that he was going to come soon.

"Gabe, Gabe.." Sam pants, trying to let him know that he was about to come.

Gabriel just quickened his pace, and before long, Sam was shooting his load into Gabriel's mouth with a shout. He swallowed every drop, milking Sam til he was dry and too sensitive for anymore stimulation.

He crawled his way up Sam's trunk where he was pulled into a soft, appreciative and loving kiss that still tasted like Sam. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel and pulled him til he was lying flat on top of him. After a few minutes of that, Sam could still feel Gabriel's hardness pressed to his stomach through his boxers.

Sam rolled them over so that he was on top and started to go and repay his lover. He started kissing his way down Gabriel's neck when Gabriel pulled him back.

"Sam, you don't-"

"But I want." Sam said laughing lightly and starting back at kissing his jaw line. This time, Gabriel just closed his eyes and let his hands trail all over Sam's body wherever he could reach.

Sam copied what Gabriel did to him, licking and nipping his nipples, kissing down to the belly button, rimming it then dipping his tongue into it. When his warm breath washed over Gabriel's covered dick, he tangled his fingers into Sam's hair almost painfully tight.

Gabriel knew that Sam didn't like to be watched while he did this, so he kept his eyes shut and just kept flexing his fingers soothingly in Sam's hair. Sam tugged Gabriel's boxers off and tossed them to the side before turning back to his lover's crotch.

Sam pressed his lips to the base of Gabriel's cock before dragging his tongue along the vein on the underside. At the sudden contact, Gabriel tightened his fingers in Sam's hair and sucked in a breath. Sam swirled his tongue around the tip before sucking Gabriel into his mouth. He swallowed as much of him as he could without gagging, then came back up, pressing his tongue along the underside of Gabriel's cock.

Swirling his tongue around the head, Sam tasted pre-come and knew that Gabriel was getting there fast. So he sucked a little harder on his way back down, loving the sounds that Gabe was making. Gabriel was dragging his fingernails over Sam's shoulders and on his scalp, making him shudder. Sam kept it up until he felt that Gabriel was about to come, then he pushed all the way down.

He swallowed around the head, and once hearing Gabriel moan, he let one out of his own. That was it for him.

"Sam. Sammy, I'm gonna-" Gabriel started before choking back a groan as he came down Sam's throat.

Sam swallowed as much as he could, but some escaped his lips and ran down his chin, where he quickly wiped it off before Gabriel could notice and pick at him later for it. He nursed Gabriel's spent member until he was too sensitive, then he pulled himself back up Gabriel's chest. He was still breathing hard, but he opened his eyes to look up at Sam.

He leaned up to capture Sam's lips, tasting himself. Sam crossed is arms under Gabriel's head so he wouldn't have to reach. Gabriel's hands were still resting on Sam's shoulders so he let them creep to the back of his neck and play with the hairs there. Sam pulled back to look down at Gabriel.

Gabriel rolled them onto their sides in the middle of their little square of happiness, then sat up and crawled down to the foot of the quilt.

"What're you-? Oh." Sam said, as he realized that Gabriel was just going for the blanket folded at the bottom. Gabriel laughed as he covered them and curled up into Sam's chest.

"Love you, Sammy," Gabriel murmured sleepily, trailing his fingers up Sam's side as he snuggled closer.

Sam smiled into his hair and tightened his arms around him.

"Love you too, Gabe."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean glared at the back of Sam's head as he and Gabriel left the restaurant, hand in hand. The dick-heads didn't pay for their half. He turned back to the table to finish his surprisingly good wrap with a huff.

"Is something wrong, Dean?" Cas asked.

"Nah," he said with a shake of his head, "But I think our brothers are about to go get it on."

"Get what on?" He asked, confused.

"Um, get down and dirty? Get their rocks off? Get their freak on?" He still looks confused so Dean just blurts it out. "Dude, they're flying off to go have sex somewhere."

"Oh," he says and looks down at the table in front of him, blushing.

Dean wraps and arm around Cas' shoulder and rubs his bicep soothingly. "I know, Cas. It's weird to think about. I flipped shit when I found out. 'Cause, you know, he killed me over and over a hundred friggin times."

Sensing Deans mood, Cas rested his hand over the one Dean left resting on his arm. Dean relaxed some, and Cas leaned against him lacing their fingers together. Dean rested his chin on Cas' head.

"I do not believe that Gabriel will hurt either of you." Cas said, resting a hand on Dean's knee.

"He better not just be messing with Sammy. 'Cause I'll kick his ass. Archangel or not." Dean said, pulling away to look down at Cas.

"He is not. I would have said something to him if I thought he we're," Cas said, "Sam and I have become friends, and I do not wish to see him in pain."

Dean leaned down to touch their foreheads together.

Cas tilted his head up until their lips were just barley touching. Dean leaned the rest of the way until their lips were gently pressed together.

Dean let his hand fall until it was resting on Castiel's waist and let his other hand come up to cup the side of his neck as his lips parted. He felt Cas rest his hand on his stomach and he suppressed a shudder.

"Is everyth-" they heard Trevor say, and jumped apart. "Um, excuse me. I'll come back." He said blushing and already half turned.

"No. Uh, can we get a check, please?" Dean asked and nudged Cas to let him up.

"Don't go anywhere," he whispered, pressing a kiss just below his ear, "I'll be right back."

Cas nodded as Dean went to pay the bill. Grumbling as he remembered again that Sam and Gabriel didn't pay for their food or drinks.

When Dean returned to the table stuffing his wallet into his back pocket, Cas was still standing exactly as he'd left him.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded and brought his hand up to zap them back to Dean and Sam's motel room. Dean, realizing this, grabbed Cas' hand, "Whoa there, big guy. We're driving. Our motel's just down the road, and I'm not about to leave my baby here." So saying, Dean lead an almost grinning Cas, by the hand, out to the Impala.

As Cas went to go to the passenger side, Dean stopped him by tugging his arm back toward him, and pressed him against the side of the car and kissed him again. This time more heated and urgent. Dean felt Cas rest his hands on his waist and brought one of his hands to Cas' face, the other to his shoulder. Cas let out a little groan and bucked his hips forward against Dean.

"Get in the car," Dean pulls back far enough to say. Cas nods and zaps himself into the car. Chuckling at the sudden emptiness of his arms, Dean slides into the driver's seat.

He looks over to see Cas looking ruffled. In a totally sexed up way, that turns him on way more than it should. Dean starts the car and goes to pull out at the light, but it changes as soon as they pull up and he's stuck until either the traffic's clear or the light changes again. Which ever comes first.

Dean is really turned on and doesn't want to just sit here. Apparently Cas feels the same, and zaps the three of them -Dean, the Impala, and himself- into the motel parking lot.

Dean splutters.

"What if somebody saw the car just disappear? Or saw it appear out of thin air?" Dean said a little louder than necessary, then immediately felt bad about it, as Castiel's face fell.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I should not have done that. It was unnecessary and a choice made out of impatience." Cas apologized, looking way too sad at the thought of Dean being upset with him.

"No, Cas. I'm sorry," Dean said, reaching over to tilt Castiel's face up to meet his, "I shouldn't have yelled. You just startled me a bit. Give me a little warning next time, would ya?"

Cas grinned a little and nodded, "You're not upset?"

Dean grinned and pulled Cas close enough to kiss. "Do I seem upset?" he chuckled.

Cas shook his head, their lips brushing together. "Not anymore."

"Good," he said, leaning a little further to actually kiss him, "I don't expect our brothers to be back in tonight, so we have the room to ourselves."

"That is good?" Cas asked, pulling away far enough to be able to see him without being cross eyed.

"Very," Dean answers, "Unless I'm reading all this in a terrifically wrong way, and you don't wanna get our freak on."

Cas stops to think about what he means by that, then, when he figures it out, pulls Dean's "You've gotta be shittin' me" face. He yanks Dean closer by the front of his shirt and kisses him. Hard.

"Do you still think you're reading this the wrong way?" Cas asks him, breathing hard.

"Mmm. I don't know," Dean says laughing breathlessly, getting a chuckle out of Castiel, who zaps them into the motel room.

Leaning against the wall, Cas wraps his arms around Dean's neck and touches their foreheads together.

"How did you learn how to kiss, anyway?" Dean asks, in a totally not jealous way. Cas blushes and looks away. "What? You can tell me. It's not like I'm gonna be mad or anything."

Cas looks at him a little unsure. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Um, just before our first kiss, I kind of peeked through your memories to know what to do." He says quickly, pushing it all out in one breath as he busied himself with straightening Dean's half-popped collar.

"Why would I be mad about that, Cas?" Dean says, after fighting to not laugh. Cas looks at him, frowning a bit.

"Because I didn't ask you for permission."

"It would be different if you were some kind of mind-whammying demon or something," Dean says kissing him again, "But I know that you're not."

"How?" Cas asks.

"I have my ways," he chuckles, "And I also have 26 years of hunter training under my belt."

"That makes sense." Cas agrees, running his hands through Dean's hair.

Dean runs his hands over Cas' sides and watches him shiver. He reaches up to slide the ever present trench coat and suit jacket off his shoulders. Half folding them, he tosses them onto the back of the spindly chair at the small rickety table. Pretty soon, Cas' blue tie is added to the chair, along with Dean's jacket and flannel. He's not quite sure how much more weight they can stack onto the back of that chair before it collapses.

Dean unbuttons Castiel's shirt, pressing kisses down his neck. He yanks the shirt out of Cas' pants and rests his hands on his hips. Cas brought shaking hands to Dean's face to pull him up for another kiss.

"Bed?" Dean asks dropping first Castiel's, then his own shirt to the floor.

Cas nodded and trailed his hands down Dean's bare chest to rest at the top of his jeans, biting his lip. With a growl Dean spun them around and marched Cas backwards to the bed, pushing him down onto it before crawling on top of him. Dean's amulet hung down to rest on Cas' chest. He jumped as the cool metal touched his skin, and laughed as he pulled Dean down to kiss him.

Dean dragged his hand down Cas' chest and, in one quick motion, had his belt undone. He pulled the belt completely through all the loops with one yank, earning a chuckle from Cas. He tossed it to the side and turned his attention back to Cas' neck and chest.

Cas was fumbling with Dean's belt now. He couldn't see what he was doing, so he was just going by touch, which is something he's not really that well at working with. Finally he gets it, but he tugs it out slower than Dean did. Dean groans when Cas brings his knee up and slowly and gently presses it against Dean's crotch.

Dean works them til they're lying in the middle of the bed, Cas' head on the pillows. He unfastens his pants and tugs them down, along with his boxers. He helps Cas out when he has trouble undoing the button on his jeans, but let's Cas push them off himself.

When Dean lays himself on top of Cas, they both hiss as their bare cocks press together and Cas ruts up against him.

"Dean," Cas groans into his shoulder.

"I know, Cas, I know," he says breathlessly.

Dean raises himself enough to get a hand between their bodies. He wraps his hand around both of their cocks and strokes them, making Cas thrust up into his hand. They're both groaning and panting and thrusting into his stroking fist.

Dean leans down and catches Castiel's next groan in his mouth. Cas keeps panting Dean's name repeatedly and pretty soon he's just panting.

"Cas, Cas, Cas." Dean murmurs into his neck when he's close.

Cas' come spills over Dean's fist and all over theirs chests, and that does it for Dean. He comes with a shout of Cas' name and collapses onto his side next to him.

They lie there panting for a minute before Cas looks at Dean and curiously trails a finger in the cooling mess on Dean's chest. Dean watches him as he looks at the white liquid, tilting his head, before bringing the finger to his mouth and licking it clean. Dean let's out a choked sound and Cas brings the next finger of semen up to his lips. He hesitates before parting his lips enough for Cas to slip his finger inside. Dean slowly licks the finger clean of the bitter liquid and sucks on it for a second longer than necessary, never taking his eyes away from Castiel's.

Dean goes to the bathroom and cleans the rest of their spunk off his chest, and brings back a warm clean towel and gently wipes the mess from Castiel's chest and stomach, even though he could simply mojo it away. Instead of getting up again, Dean just tosses the towel into the corner and let's it be.

They squirm around until their comfortably situated under the blankets, with Cas cuddled up into Dean's chest, their arms wrapped around each other.

"Dean?" Cas asks.

"Hmmm?" He answers sleepily.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

Dean pulls back far enough to look at Castiel's face to make sure he just heard him right.

"Seriously?" He asks, incredulous, "You have to ask?"

"I just thought it would be a good idea to ask first." Cas mumbles.

"I wouldn't let you leave if you threw a giant, angelic hissy fit." Dean says pulling Cas closer. Cas just hums in contentment and snuggles up to Dean.

"I can't believe you actually asked me if you could stay with me tonight." Dean grumbles tightening his arms around the angel.

Cas answers by stroking his thumb over Dean's ribs.

"Goodnight, Dean," he mumbles into his chest.

"'Night, Cas," he answers sleepily, pressing his lips to the crown of his head.


End file.
